


Morning Wood

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Sleep Sex, Tentacle Sex, adorably flustered!Cecil, bossy!Carlos, moderately sentient tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil thinks an old-fashioned sleepover will be fun. It's a lot more fun than he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to the forever lovely and wonderful and perfect f1rstperson

The desert sun, which was generally scorned or denied, was very much welcome so early in the morning as it gently warmed Cecil’s room. A room that was being cooled by a fan that Carlos had requested the night before to help keep him and his perfect hair cool while he slept, and Cecil, of course, had agreed to. He didn’t mind that he’d needed to curl up tightly under his blanket, pulling it up to his chin just to stay warm as the combination of the chill desert air and the fan became too much for him. He especially didn’t mind it because Carlos had gone to bed naked, and that was more than enough to distract Cecil from his discomfort.

Now the sunlight was crawling across the bed, slowly warming each of his muscles, gently dragging him out of sleep. He felt so good; his body stretched and loose and relaxed like it usually never felt, his appendages tingling pleasantly as he stretched and moaned at the sensation and…

That...wasn’t him moaning, actually.

He stretched again, feeling the softness of the sheets against him and the brush of Carlos’ oddly clammy skin as he rolled onto his stomach, and the moaning happened again. Cecil peeked an eye open in Carlos’ direction, and the other two flew open immediately after as he bolted upright, barely understanding what he was seeing so soon after waking because his tentacles were... _everywhere_. Wrapped around Carlos’ arms and legs, his chest, his neck, his cock, pressing against his nipples, wriggling deep inside him and just... _everywhere_.

“Oh no, oh _god_!” Cecil shouted, attempting to pull them off of Carlos. “Carlos! I’m _so_ sorry, I-”

But Carlos shot him a look that wasn’t entirely unlike rage before his eyes rolled back and his whole body shuddered, looking so thoroughly debauched when he _should_ have been looking horrified by what was happening to him.

“Cecil,” he bit out between clenched teeth. “If you don’t finish me _right now_ …”

“But-” Cecil began, still stuck in the realm of feeling alarmed and guilty. He hadn’t realized they would do this while he _slept_!

“ _No_!” Carlos shouted, then moaned as he shuddered, his back arching painfully. “ _Ten minutes_ of…” He trailed off into a tortured groan and he bit his lip, the tentacle inside him writhing intensely. “Just _fuck me_ , dammit, _CECIL_!”

Cecil’s mind could barely keep up with what was happening, what Carlos was asking of him, but the tentacles protruding from his groin seemed to have a pretty good idea. Unfortunately, his sleep-addled state was keeping him from willing his tentacles back under his control, and tugging on the appendage that was hogging Carlos’ hole to itself was equally futile. The damn things were just _stronger_ than he was, and Carlos was glaring death at him as one of the unruly tentacles squeezed harder around the base of his flushed cock, and Cecil didn’t know what to _do_!

“ _Cecil_ ,” Carlos hissed in warning, becoming more agitated by the second.

“ _But_ -” Cecil started, a hand wrapped firmly around the tentacle squirming in Carlos’ ass, still unable to pull it out.

“ _Do it_!” Carlos shouted, coming undone under the assault of Cecil’s incredibly disobedient tentacles, and Cecil felt terrible, because he knew he should ask first, but Carlos would just yell again because he _needed_ this, and what else could Cecil do?

He rolled his boxers down over his hips and stifled a moan as he ran his fingers through his tendrils, dripping wet and writhing anxiously in anticipation. Cecil worried at his lip, incredibly nervous, and though his tentacles refused to obey his will, they seemed to still be picking up on his emotional state well enough because they coiled tighter around Carlos, and he cried out in tortured pleasure. Cecil squeaked in panic. Trying to think of Carlos’ well-being was getting him nowhere, so he steeled his nerves, lined himself up with Carlos’ entrance, and wriggled his tendrils in around the larger tentacle crowding his hole.

Carlos’s back arched violently, but he made no sound aside from incredibly labored breaths, too stunned to even shout. Cecil, however, whimpered and whined incessantly as he was squeezed in the most amazing way, fighting against the force of his larger tentacle to maneuver one of the smaller ones against Carlos’ prostate. Carlos broke his silence with a wail as Cecil massaged it gently, and for a moment Cecil believed he had done the right thing after all. His cheeks burned, his breath heavy, he was enveloped by the scorching heat of Carlos’ body, and Carlos was enjoying it even more than he was.

But then Carlos was babbling almost incoherently, and Cecil was horrified to find tears welling up in his eyes as he _begged_ Cecil for...he couldn’t tell what, not with how quickly he was speaking. Cecil ran his hands along the insides of Carlos’ thighs as he pressed kisses to his stomach, trying to relax him somehow so he could just find out what he _needed_ , but it didn’t help and Carlos was out of his _mind_ with pleasure or pain or _something_ , but he still wasn’t any closer to coming and…

 _Oh_.

Cecil was incredibly embarrassed he hadn’t realized sooner that one of his tentacles still had an incredibly tight grip on his boyfriend’s cock, so of _course_ he wasn’t going to be coming anytime soon. But therein lied the problem because Cecil couldn’t will it to let go and attempting to pry it off only seemed to make it coil tighter, and Carlos cried out in frustration.

“I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry, Carlos!” Cecil cried, panicked and just feeling so guilty because he had only invited Carlos over for a simple sleepover, nothing untoward or sexy _at all_ despite how much he wanted to, and his damned tentacles had gone and done _this_ and _UGH_!

Cecil grasped the tentacle firmly and rubbed his thumb in a circle against it, licking up the slick length to suck gently at the tip of it, moaning softly as it rubbed itself against his tongue, his cheeks were almost on fire with embarrassment because he was giving oral to something that was practically a _hand_ to him and it felt _so good_. The rest of his tentacles were feeling it too because they all began squirming almost in time with each other as they slowly began to relax, to work _with_ him rather than against, finally realizing they all had the same goal and should work together to achieve it. And Carlos sobbed happily as he began regaining his ability to move, to breathe, and--as Cecil expertly ran his tongue along his tentacle, nibbling at the tip before swallowing it down--the freedom to orgasm, screaming as streaks of hot cum splattered against his chest and tightening around Cecil so abruptly that he found himself shouting around the tentacle pressed against his tongue as his body shuddered under the force of his own release.

Thoroughly satisfied, Cecil’s tentacles relinquished control back to him, and while he wanted nothing more than to wrap Carlos in a tender hug and catch their breath together, he figured the poor man had gotten enough of them for the moment and withdrew them, melting them back into his flesh to form the colorful inky swirls that usually decorated his skin. Cecil gingerly crawled on top of Carlos, careful not to stimulate any sensitive areas, and smoothed back his sweat-soaked hair as he pressed kisses to his cheek and jaw.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “They uh...they have a mind of their own sometimes.”

To his surprise, Carlos chuckled softly as he wrapped Cecil in a loving embrace.

“What’s funny?” asked Cecil.

“You,” Carlos responded, grinning coyly. “‘ _A mind of their own_ ’?”

“Yes!” Cecil cried, his cheeks softly flushed. “I didn’t want to...or, I mean, I didn’t _mean_ to…”

Carlos grinned as he placed a hand on Cecil’s cheek, ghosting his thumb over his swollen lips. “I think they share your mind a lot more than you’re letting on.”

Cecil stared into Carlos’ eyes for just a moment before his cheeks turned the most vibrant purple, and he buried his face against the scientist’ chest with a groan.

“ _Carlooooos_ ,” he whined. “It’s not _like that_!”

Carlos laughed and traced the patterns of Cecil’s tattoos. It was exactly like that, he knew, and he was glad that _some_ part of his boyfriend’s psyche, disconnected or not, was bold enough to take what it wanted from him.

 


End file.
